Heart To Heart
by Clericien
Summary: Felisha Haliel is a special girl who is student at the Hogwarts school, she meets a new feeling with the future Dark Lord, Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1 ' Prologue

Disclaimer! : I absolutely own nothing but the plot, Felisha Helial, and some other characters that will be added in the story! The rest belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling!

I also am very sorry if some paragraphs seems very bad, English is not my first language! Please forgive me.

* * *

_ \Heart to Heart/_

1941 5th November,

{ Students at Kings Cross were all doing their way to Hogwarts Express Train, a girl named Felisha Haliel was following behind, she had long hair that went to the end of her back, at the end-tips of her hair were small curls their colour was of a pure pale gold and she had twinkly orange eyes that looked like two big stars in the darkest nights, she was a bit short for her age and was wearing an orange hoodie and grey pants, she looked like she was wearing Halloween colours on purpose, but she wasn't, her favorite colours were orange and grey. When she looked around she saw a few year 1's entering the train for the first time, Felisha wasn't going for the first time, she was already in her year 3. }

{ As Felisha finally arrive at Hogwarts, she un-packed her trunk to the Hufflepuff Common Room, she was changing herself into her witch robes because she had forgotten to change when she was in the train, as soon as she finished changing she quickly ran to the big Dinning Room and took her seat at the Hufflepuff table.

Many new students then made their way inside the Great Hall then to the Dinning Room, looking at every corners to see how good Hogwarts Castle looked, it was amazing, many floating candles, lots of paintings, very welcoming faces looking at them entering, they all looked nervous though, because who wouldn't be nervous in their Sorting Ceremony times? }

{ The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore smiled at the new little witches and wizards, when Professor McGonagall walked up holding an old-looking hat and a parchment where the new student's names would be written on, she stood next to a small chair and started calling on a few names starting with K, C, B, and a few S's. }

**"Brian Helburn"**

{ She called out, a young wizard who had a round face with red hair and green eyes walked up to the chair and sat, just now Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on the boy's head only to hear the Hat shout "Ravenclaw!" the boy let out a relief gasp from that, he seemed to be proud being sorted into the Ravenclaw house, he quickly stood up and ran over to his table with many clappings around him at the Ravenclaw Table, and it went on until all new years got sorted, some into Ravenclaw, some into Gryffindor, a few in Hufflepuff and only two in Slytherin. }

* * *

Hello! I hope you all enjoyed reading this first Chapter of my very first story-ever-wrote!

If you can suggest anything on how I could fix my English Grammar a little, please let me know.

I will be putting Chapter two by tomorrow hopefully! Please review, favorite if you think

this story deserves a favorite, and possibly follow me/the story if you liked and want to know the rest! Take care.


	2. Chapter 2 ' Fear and Chills

Disclaimer! : I absolutely own nothing but the plot, Felisha Helial, and some other characters that will be added in the story! The rest belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling!

I also am very sorry if some paragraphs seems very bad, English is not my first language! Please forgive me.

* * *

Previously :

_"Ravenclaw!" the boy let out a relief gasp from that, he seemed to be proud being sorted into the Ravenclaw house"_

* * *

{ Everyone went quiet when they all looked to see the Headmaster Dumbledore standing up to announce a few things and a few warnings

**"Hello and welcome once again to another year at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, many of you already know that the there have been un-explained events in the past few years, and many of you know what to do to avoid being part of the victims, tonight we have many new young witches and wizards, this is why I will say it once again, that the 3rd floor is prohibited to visit, unless you would enjoy a very bad death. You are all asked to also walk in group of three everywhere you go.** "

{ Dumbledore said in his well echoed voice through the microphone, a few new years started whispering things between each others, then it all went quiet, the headmaster clapped his hands once and loud, food, drinks, sweets, juices, and many other things appeared on the long house tables }

{ The whole Dinning Room went into chatters and laughers while the students started to eat their food, Felisha poured some pumpkin juice in her cup and grabbed some potatoes that she smashed to turn it into hard liquid food, she started to eat but she felt like something was bothering her, something was looking at her, in the far distance, she tried to look around for whatever it was, and she noticed a boy looking at her from the Slytherin table. }

{ She didn't feel quite comfortable with all those eyes on her, as soon as she finished eating, she stood up and walked away to be alone in the Library, it was 12 P.M and students were supposed to be in their Common Rooms after they finished eating, but Felisha did not care about the time, instead she grabbed a few books to distract herself, she heard the door open with a small crack, it was the boy who looked at her from the Slytherin table. }

{ The boy walked around, he knew someone was in here but he wasn't quite sure yet, he walked behind a few shelves, and started whispering with a few other students that seemed to be here since the beginning, Felisha got scared and started to breath-panic, she closed her books and they all flew back to their original places, she went under the table to hide from the four boys talking hoping she would not be seen }

{ Three weeks went by since that day Felisha saw the boys talking about dark plans, she was alone in the courtyard, doing her homework instead of hanging out with some of her friends. }

"**Oh wait...I don't have friends**" she tought to herself sighing, she wondered how it would feel to actually be loved by many, she wanted to feel like a queen, but she couldn't, something was stopping her from being able to make friends or even get herself a lover.

{ Felisha stood up only to be stopped by the boy from the Library, he was standing right in front of her, he had dark grey eyes, a well cut hair of colour black, his skin was very pale to her taste though, she was wondering why his skin was so pale, so she opened her mouth to let out such words }

- "**What's with your skin...?**"

{ The boy smirked, he had never been asked before what was with his skin, so he just answered politely.. }

- "**I don't really like the sun..** "

- "**Why not?..**"

{ The young man's smirk went to a frown }

* "_Why is she asking me all these questions?_"he thought to himself, looking down at the girl.

- "**C-can you let me go please?**" Felisha seemed scared from that face of his, his eyes were all cold so suddenly, she shivered in a little fear, trying to walk past him but he just kept blocking her way.

-"**I saw you in the Library last night, I know you over-heard us, all I wanted to tell you is, if you dare tell anyone about what you heard, you will regret ever being alive**" he said with an angry tone, he then walked away"

{ Felisha simply nodded in some more fear, she had no idea who this boy was, she did not know his name, she only knew he looked quite good, she sat with her books falling on the ground, she was very scared from those words he told her , "_You will regret ever being alive_"

she couldn't believe she just had been threatened, she was so scared she ran to the Headmaster's Office, she knocked on the door so loudly sobbing a little when she heard an old man's voice saying "**Please enter.**" She quickly shifted in running to Dumbledore and hugging him }

{ Dumbledore looked down at her, he grabbed her shoulders gently }

-"** What's wrong Miss?**" he asked calmly trying to understand what was wrong.

-" **Professor, Professor...**" she cried a little wiping a few tears away. "**Someone wants to kill me, he threatened me when he found out I over-heard him talking with his friends!**" she cried, sniffing and sobbing, she was not ready for death yet, she was too young.

-" **Who threatened death to you, Miss Helial?**" the Headmaster demanded Felisha.

-" **The dark and cold boy...h-he was standing in my way and I couldn't do anything, he was so scary...**"

-" **Very well Miss Helial, please calm down, I will take care of this with the Professors and your parents, I will talk to the boy who threatened you**" he pat her back twice and she thanked him, she soon walked out of his office wiping tears away with her sleeve and regained her Common Room"

* * *

So that's Chapter 2 For you all, I'll write Chapter 3 sometime later today if I don't feel lazy or if I'm not too busy, I hope there aren't too much typi's. Please review, favorite if you think it deserves it, and if you enjoyed this chapter, follow me for upcoming chapters! Later ;)


	3. Chapter 3 ' Meeting each-others

Disclaimer! : I absolutely own nothing but the plot, Felisha Helial, and some other characters that will be added in the story! The rest belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling!

I also am very sorry if some paragraphs seems very bad, English is not my first language! Please forgive me.

* * *

Previously :

"_Very well Miss Helial, please calm down, I will take care of this with the Professors and your parents, I will talk to the boy who threatened you_"

{ Quite a while went by since the day the dark boy threatened Felisha death, the Headmaster took care of the incident, he explained what was going on with Felisha's life to the boy, talked with Helial's parents about her not having any friends and talked with the Professors about Felisha having meetings with a few picked students to meet her, maybe one day she will find someone who's like her. }

{ Today was 28th of December, Felisha was running to her first class of the day, Potions, she hated Potions class because of the creepy Professor, the Professor looked tall, he wore a black hoodie all the time hiding his face, no one knew what his face looked like or even his hair colour, but he had a rather smoothing voice. Felisha while in class tried not to raise her hand as much but she knew most of the answers, she quickly entered the room slamming the door on the wall and quickly sitting at her chair super late, she panted a little and caught back her breath. }

* " _Why is everyone looking at me_" she think to herself, she realize that they're looking at her because she slammed the door like a crazy animal. Felisha looked around and saw the dark boy, she wanted to exit the classroom right away but she couldn't, the cold stare that he gave her made her go all chilly and shivering.

{ She opened her Potions book as the Potions Professor asked and everyone else did as well, Potion Class went on for 20 minutes when every students all walked off with a few homework on how to brew the potion they just learned of, Felisha was sitting outside on the bench next to the Potions Classroom, when the dark boy approached towards her direction, he sat next to her and looked at her }

-"** Hey,** " he said quietly wanting to tell Felisha that he's sorry about last day, but instead, he remembers how she over-heard and his peacefull stare turned into an angered one.

" **I see you talked to the Headmaster about me threatening you, brave enough to defy me huh?**" he went quiet, noticing that Felisha were scared .

" **Why aren't you talking? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being rude to you last time..**" at this time, he stood up but Felisha spoke.

-"** I accept your apologies...**" she looked up at him and smiled weakly, trying to hide her fear, he took his seat back.

-"** I'm Tom Riddle**" he quickly replied, Felisha looked at him and she smiled a little more.

-" **Felisha Helial**" she felt a little more secure since now she knew his name, she went back to her book her smile still on her face and she wrote down things for her homework to hand in tomorrow.

{ Felisha blushed a little, wanting to say something, but since she just met him, it would be awkward.. but she said it anyways }

-" **You look handsome, Tom..**" she blushed more and stood up running away with her books, Tom looked at her running away with a rather confused look, he shrugged small and stood up to walk to Slytherin's Common Room.

{ Later that day, Felisha went to Diagon Alley to buy more ink and new quills to write with, she liked having new quills from time to time, it felt nice holding clean and fresh quills to write with actually, it made her writing all smooth, and usually she'd buy purple ink, but this time she bought dark-orange ink. }

* * *

So that's just Chapter 3, thats all I gotta say, you know the rest, if you feel this story deserves a favorite, click that button right there..yep. And review please,tell me what you think. ;)


	4. Chapter 4 ' The monster in him

Disclaimer! : I absolutely own nothing but the plot, Felisha Helial, and some other characters that will be added in the story! The rest belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling!

I also am very sorry if some paragraphs seems very bad, English is not my first language! Please forgive me.

* * *

Previously :

"_it felt nice holding clean and fresh quills to write with actually, it made her writing all smooth, and usually she'd buypurple ink, but this time she bought dark-orange ink..._"

{ Felisha was in her Common Room, witting a few special letters, but she had no idea to who she could ever send them to, she was just enjoying witting the letters for the sake of her future family maybe. She had no clue when or how she would get something all to herself that she could cherish in her life, she looked out the window and it was raining really hard, she loved rain more then anything else. }

{ Suddenly, she started to think about Tom, she repeated the name in her mind "_Tom Riddle_" she sighs like if in love, wait, she couldn't fall for him, she must not forget what he did to her, he threatened her a month ago, but today was a special day for him, she remembered. She looked at her orange ink, and nodded. She started to write a few invitation letters, it was Tom Riddle's birthday today, the 31th December, she was witting until she finished and smiled, she was proud of these letters.}

{ She was about to put the letters in her secret hide-out, when she jump-scared like a cat from the knocking on the door, she hid behind her bed, ready to be attacked, but she remembered something just now..she was not going to be attacked, she's in Hogwarts, she nods, slowly approaches at the door, the knocking starts again butway louder, she jump-scares again gasping, her door gets forced open, and there are three persons standing in front of her, they're all in black scary clothing, their wands pointed at Felisha, she falls on her back looking up at them in fear and to thinks to herself "_Wh-who..why.._" }

{ The middle person, who seems to be a man takes two steps, and knees to Felisha, his wand to her throat..she gulped wondering what was going to happen, The man smirked coldly and evilly, maybe even a little cruelty too. His wand still pointed, he shouted "**Crucio!**". Felisha screamed in pain but to block her screaming, the man on the left used a charm to block all noises coming from the room. }

{ Felisha was crying in pain, the man was holding his spell on her, it was so painful she couldn't let out any words, she only mentioned to say.. }

-" **W-What...d-d...do you ...want..**" and she went unconscious, hardly breathing. The man stopped his spell, and took his hoodie off, it was Tom Riddle, he casted a curse on the girl he promised to leave alone, then the two persons in the back grabbed Felisha and held her, they apparated away into a dark room.

{ Felisha slowly woke up, her viewing all blurry and tears still warm on her cheeks, she looked in front of her to see Tom Riddle standing with a snake around his neck, Felisha tried screaming but she couldn't she was way too scared to let out even a simple scream, Tom walked over to her and kneeled down to her height with a smirk. }

-" **Felisha sorry for the brutality, but if I asked, you would have said no. Lets get to the serious part, Felisha. Do you know what a Horcrux is?**" He asked her with his eyes gleaming in the dark, he looked so evil..

-" **N-n-no...**" Felisha lied, she knew exactly what a Horcrux is, she still was a very smart girl.

-"**You lie, you lie badly Helial.** " Tom looked at her, his smirk into a frown, he looked angry but happy at the same time, happy evil. Not happy good, no, Tom had no time to be happy good, he was too busy doing the bad.

-"** Let me go, or else I will denounce you to the Headmaster!**" She screamed at his face angrily and in fear, she was very scared of what was happening, this dark room was very big but very dark, it seemed.

-" **I made a Horcrux, about 2 hours ago**" he showed her the Riddle Family Ring, it was his Horcrux. He smirked proudly with the ring around his finger. "**But to make my second Horcrux, I need to kill someone..and I decided it would be you, Helial. Aren't you happy to give such honour?**" Tom grinned so evil, Felisha wanted to slap him so hard, but she couldn't because her hands were tied to the chair.

-" **You'll never kill me Riddle, you won't be able to!**" She had such courage to say that to him, he looked at her and smiled more.

-" **So brave for a simple Hufflepuff girl, you want to bet I can't kill you?** " he readied his wand at this very moment, he pointed it at her chest still kneeling down to her height.

{ Felisha gulped, she was not ready for death, but she was not going to let Riddle do it, she had a plan, in some sorts. Felisha started crying so loud, she looked so sad, scared, Tom looked at her "**What are you doing, Helial, shut up. Stop crying!**" she kept on crying so many tears, Tom stood up and turned around, having images in his mind right now, and thoughts, strong thoughts.

*"_What is this, why can't I kill her, she's just a Hufflepuff, she's just a stupid girl, come on Tom, you can do this, you're the m- No wait...if I do this..I won't ever see her beautiful aspects, her amazing orange twinkly eyes...what is this new feeling, what has she done to me? Girls are cursed...they can do whatever they want, and I hate it. I'm the only one who's worth being the strongest here, I'm the one who can do whatever I want! ...but Felisha...she's different then other girls" _he was having so many questions at a time, he was fighting against his good and bad side, but what good side had he? None, until he met Felisha.._ "Why do I feel like this, I need to find someone else, it won't ever be the same if Felisha isn't around anymore..._" he nodded a little agreeing to his own words.

* * *

Thats it, that's Chapter 4, I love this one, its amazeballs. lol...have fun reading, its getting drama-ish and Tom feels something. Fav/follow if you think you can ;)

Also please tell me if you find any mistakes, it'll be a great help! ;)


	5. Chapter 5 ' Tom Riddle's Birthday

Disclaimer! : I absolutely own nothing but the plot, Felisha Helial, and some other characters that will be added in the story! The rest belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling!

I also am very sorry if some paragraphs seems very bad, English is not my first language! Please forgive me.

* * *

Previously :

"_Why do I feel like this, I need to find someone else, it won't ever be the same if Felisha isn't around anymore..." he nodded a little agreeing to his own words._"

{ Later that horrible day where Tom had tortured Felisha, they met again 5 hours later for his birthday, he was turning 16 today. Felisha was not sure to bring a present or not, after all, he was a big jerk. Who would be nice enough to bring a present to a birthday when you have had been tortured by the boy who did it all? She carried on, walking with a small package in her hands, she was not sure why she had got him a present anyways, she entered a house where the party for Tom Riddle's birthday was happening. She put the present in the gift pack, there weren't as many presents as expected like in another's birthday party, because Tom didn't like too many presents. }

{ Tom looked at Felisha who was standing next to a table, looking for a drink, Tom walked over to her and looked at her into the eyes with a small smirk, }

-"** May I offer you something to drink, Helial?**" he said sharply with that smirk on his lips.

{ Felisha looked up to see Tom smirking, she then looked at her cup and held it, "**S-sure...why not..**" not denying his offer, it would be too inappropriate, specially during his birthday, even though Tom had hurt her so many times, she still continued being nice towards him, she had no idea why, but held the cup anyways and he served her. }

{ Tom sipped in his cup, then put it down, his cup still full, he sat with Felisha. He was about to talk and explain to her why he was so rude, brutal, violent on her but Felisha took first words and let out lots of questions, expecting an answer of course. }

-" **Why did you want to kill me to make your stupid second Horcrux, Riddle?**"

" **Why me? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why did you torture me?! WHY did you break my door down to force me?! HUH TOM!?**"

{ Felisha started sounding angrier and angrier, but she took control over her anger and calmed down slowly, breathing in looking a bit red, Tom looked at her, ready to answer her questions. }

-" **Well, you see Helial, I wanted to kill you for the making of my second Horcrux because...I don't know why but you have some special effect on me and ...it's really hard to avoid you. So I thought maybe killing you would solve my problem, I had to torture you...else you would not have answered to my questions, it was just to knock you out first, but then you started lying...it was angering me.**"

-" **You...are so...DISGUSTING.**" she said flatly and angrily, looking at him with a frown.

-"** I understand you might hate me now, it doesn't matter, at least you brought me a pr****esent. Hehe**" he smirked giving her that Riddle ish look.

{ Felisha wanted to slap him across the face so bad, but she stood up instead, she swallowed the rest of her cup quickly and sprinted out slamming the door, the people in the house looked at Tom and at the door wondering what just happened. }

-"** Its nothing everyone, keep on dancing and all that other stuff...**" Tom stood up and walked upstairs to the room who was reserved for him to sleep at.

/\

/\

{ The next day, Tom woke up to open his last present which he had not dared to open because it was Felisha's, he wanted to keep it for the morning, he grabbed the small package and ripped the paper warp off, then he saw a book in it, precisely, a diary. It had a black cover and his name written on it in golden colour, he looked at it for a little while before thinking very bad suddenly". }

-"** I think ...Helial just gave me my second Horcrux...heheh..**" he laughed quietly and maniacally. Tom stood up and walked back to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. As soon as he arrived, he walked to the dungeons to his room in the Slytherin Common Room.

{ Tom was feeling proud of his thought about that diary, he could write in it and make it into a Horcrux, a pretty good and useful present indeed. He sat on his bed opening the diary to see empty orange-ish looking pages, the fresh scent of new pages he liked a lot, he grabbed his quill to write a little something in his new diary . }

* * *

That's it, that's Chapter 5, finally -_- after so much time of not feeling inspired to write anything.. inspiration's back beeches. ;p. Also...I need reviews.. no one's reading or reviewing this : You guys don't like it ;_;


End file.
